


Выход есть

by HelenRad, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Explicit Language, Fix-It, Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash, Romance, Time Travel, WTF Kombat 2021, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenRad/pseuds/HelenRad, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: Взмах крыла бабочки способен изменить историю? Звучало загадочно и красиво, но Сириусу было не до поэтичных цитат. Его бабочка могла хоть обмахаться своими крыльями — то будущее, которое он знал, никуда не годилось, а стало быть, его надо менять.
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043094
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	Выход есть

**Author's Note:**

> 1) таймлайн для героев ГП — времена мародёров  
> 2) написано по мотивам заявки с инсайда

Крыльев взмах...  
Что тебе привиделось во сне,  
Поведай, бабочка...

Кага-но Тиэдзё

Сириус никогда не сомневался в том, что выход есть всегда, и в большинстве случаев он там же, где и вход. Именно поэтому, когда проклятье Беллатрикс отправило его в легендарную Арку Смерти, он постарался запомнить траекторию своего падения, чтобы потом не мучиться, выбирая направление для возвращения. Только вот всё было тщетно: за завесой Арки не было никаких направлений, как не было ни верха, ни низа — ничего, кроме бесконечной тьмы с мерцающими звёздами, расположенными так, словно они принадлежали другой галактике. Времени здесь, похоже, тоже не было, и Сириус понял, как сильно влип. Да сколько можно! 

Времена, когда Сириус считал себя счастливчиком, давно прошли, можно было даже добавить пафосное «канули в Лету», но настроение не позволяло. Хотелось бить, крушить, проклинать всех и всё, но, плавая в невесомости, не выходило даже ускориться самому. Одни — еби их кентавр! — плавные движения и раздражающая тишина.

— Сука! — заорал Сириус что было сил. — Какая же ты сука, Бель!

В ответ, разумеется, ничего не прозвучало, даже эха, зато получилось кувыркнуться и зависнуть вниз головой. Правда, непонятно, что здесь считать низом — может, это, наоборот, был верх? Сириус прокричал все известные ему ругательства и даже придумал несколько новых, которыми мог бы даже гордиться, где-то там, в пустом доме, всеми забытый и никому не нужный. Кроме, разве что, Гарри, да и тот, казалось, общался с Сириусом лишь из жалости, как и все остальные. Подумать только! Из всех человеческих чувств ему осталось доступной лишь жалость. Сириус взвыл на звёзды, больше чем когда-либо ощущая себя Бродягой — бродячим псом, готовым подставить брюхо первому встречному, лишь бы избежать одиночества.

Сириус перевернулся ещё раз, окончательно теряя ориентацию в пространстве. И надо ему было столько бежать, чтобы, в конце концов, оказаться здесь. В полном одиночестве. В холоде, темноте и этом бесконечном чёртовом одиночестве. Злость сменилась тоской, которая заполнила пространство так же неотвратимо, как смола, а Сириус оказался в нём долбанной мухой, которая когда-нибудь станет украшением этого куска янтаря. Блядь! И как теперь не вспомнить долбанного Снейпа, глумящегося над бесполезностью Сириуса?! У него-то, конечно, были развязаны руки, он мог ходить к своему хозяину, заигрывать с Малфоем и считать всё это чертовски важным делом. Куда уж Сириусу до него!

Палочка оказалась в ладони словно сама собой, такая же бесполезная и бессмысленная, как и сам Сириус, и почему-то показалось очень смешным её сломать. Почему нет? Больше-то всё равно терять нечего — на радость Снейпу! Однако даже сломать палочку было чертовски непросто. Будто она сопротивляется. Будто это ещё имеет какое-то значение. Будто это кого-то волнует! Пришлось надавить на неё коленом, изо всех сил дёргая за концы. Щепки острыми занозами впились в ладони, а душераздирающий хруст возвестил о том, что шалость удалась, только вот Сириуса это уже не волновало — сознание покинуло его, и похоже, навсегда.

***

Сначала Сириус ощутил запах, показавшийся смутно знакомым и совершенно неуместным в этом странном «нигде» — пахло целебными зельями, сушёными травами и почему-то хвоей и снегом. Впрочем, аромат морозного утра быстро смешался с табачным дымом, перебившим все остальные запахи. Сириус осторожно приоткрыл глаз и едва сдержался, чтобы не заорать от восторга: палату Больничного крыла Хогвартса он не спутает ни с чем! Очевидно, Дамблдор извлёк-таки его из этой блядской Арки, а стало быть, всё просто великолепно. Или нет? Курящий на подоконнике подросток воровато взглянул на Сириуса, и сдержать изумлённый вскрик не получилось. Этого просто не могло быть!

— Я уже закончил, — подросток затушил о раму недокуренную сигарету и испепелил её прежде, чем Сириус успел что-то сказать. — Вы ничего не видели, а Помфри решит, что у вас глюки после отключки. 

Он ловко спрыгнул с подоконника и парой взмахов палочки не только избавил палату от сизого дыма, но и запаха никакого не осталось. Силён!

— А куда ты собрался? — прищурился Сириус.

— Позвать Помфри. Она просила сообщить, когда вы очухаетесь. Простите, сэр, я хотел сказать очнётесь.

— Погоди! — Сириус ничего не понимал, но собирался это исправить. — Где я?

— В Хогвартсе?

— Давно?

— Третий день, насколько мне известно.

Ладно, в конце концов, мало ли похожих людей? Но Сириус решил уточнить:

— Как тебя зовут?

— Северус Снейп, сэр. Вас что-то ещё интересует, или я могу позвать целителя?

Та же издевательская усмешка, тот же насмешливый взгляд. Но Снейп не может быть таким юным!

— Какое сегодня число?

— Девятое января.

Уже не сходилось!

— А год? Какой год?

— Семьдесят восьмой, сэр. Здорово же вас приложило.

С усмешкой, которая всегда дико бесила, Снейп развернулся и быстро вышел, оставив Сириуса разбираться с целым ворохом вопросов. Это просто не могло быть правдой, но было слишком на неё похоже. На вкус Сириуса — чересчур.

— О! Вы очнулись, мистер, — заворковала Помфри, чуть ли не с порога опутывая Сириуса различными диагностическими чарами. — А как ваша головушка? Не болит?

— Нет.

— Отлично, отлично... дыханье, сердцебиение в норме... шумов нет... я проверила вас на проклятья, всё чисто... Как вас можно называть?

Снейп, стоя за её спиной, с интересом поглядывал на Сириуса и явно замышлял какую-то пакость, потому что ничего другого от него ждать не приходилось. Может быть, поэтому Сириус замешкался и, щёлкая пальцами, скривился:

— Как же это... — он прикрыл ладонью глаза, подбирая себе подходящее имя и привычно злясь на Снейпа, сбивавшего с любой мысли. — Акрукс!

— Вы уверены?

— Да, абсолютно. Я Акрукс... Акрукс Браун.

— Хорошо, — Помфри принялась что-то записывать в подлетевшую к ней карточку. — Как вы оказались на Астрономической башне?

— Где?!

— Вас нашли на Астрономической башне. Ночью. У вас была разбита голова, а пальцы сжимали только половину палочки. Вы помните, как вы туда попали?

— Понятия не имею! — честно признал Сириус. — Вообще!

— А что последнее вы помните?

В общем-то, к делу это точно не относилось, но Помфри всегда отличало любопытство, однако рассказывать Сириус начал вовсе не для неё. Всё-таки не зря он весь последний год читал приключенческие романы дядюшки Альфарда, завалявшиеся в гостевой спальне. Снейп так даже рот открыл, слушая о поисках Святого Грааля, погоне в джунглях и подъёме по верёвочной лестнице на борт взлетавшего вертолёта, под пулями гангстеров, разумеется.

— Всё это, безусловно, очень интересно, мистер Браун, но как вы попали на Астрономическую башню? 

Всё-таки Помфри ни черта не смыслила в хороших приключениях. На самом интересном месте же!

— Так я и говорю: без понятия, — Сириус постарался улыбнуться как можно обворожительнее. — Палочку я, кстати, вполне мог сломать на этой чёртовой лестнице. А следов от пуль не было? Ну, там простреленная мантия?..

— Нет, — Помфри поджала губы. — Ни одного следа.

— Странно, — Сириус оглядел больничную пижаму. — А где вообще моя одежда?

— Полагаю, об этом вам лучше поговорить с директором.

— Отличная мысль! — Сириус потёр руки и попытался встать. — Отведите меня к нему.

— Не так быстро, мистер Браун. Альбус Дамблдор сам навестит вас. В удобное время.

— Буду очень ждать! — Сириус вновь откинулся на подушку и заложил руки за голову, потягиваясь: — А завтрак будет?

— Разумеется, мистер Браун. 

Несмотря на то что Помфри улыбалась, взгляд выдавал её настороженность. Было бы с чего! Зато на Снейпа рассказ Сириуса произвёл нужное впечатление. Во всяком случае, такого интереса с лёгкой примесью восторга наблюдать в его взгляде не доводилось ни разу. Но всё когда-нибудь бывает впервые. Сириус не унывал: он находился в Хогвартсе, Дамблдор был директором, Снейп — сопливым пацаном, к тому же, как оказалось, мало читающим. Пф-ф! Оставалось понять, что с этим делать и как вернуться обратно. Жаловаться на такой расклад Сириус точно не собирался — в кои-то веки судьба ему по-настоящему улыбнулась.

***

Разговор с Дамблдором оставил у Сириуса двойственные чувства. С одной стороны, тот поверил в его историю почти сразу, но с другой... Что означает его туманное «я не должен знать подробностей»? В чём тогда смысл, если не в этих чёртовых деталях? Или тем самым Дамблдор давал понять, что лично он не собирается вмешиваться, зато Сириус может делать всё что угодно? Или был ещё какой-то тайный смысл? Карт-бланш это или что-то другое?

Сириус был уверен, что времена, когда он сначала что-то делал, а потом думал, как всё исправить, давно прошли. Именно поэтому он долго не мог заснуть, вспоминая детали разговора с Дамблдором и пытаясь сложить мозаику из камней, которые не совпадали ни формой, ни размерами. И это ещё образно выражаясь! Когда Сириус попытался донести тот факт, что из мелкого пиздюка Снейпа вырос саркастичный мерзавец, Дамблдор лишь поинтересовался, на чьей тот стороне. Пришлось признать, что этот гад всё-таки член Ордена Феникса, изрядно поредевшего после первой войны. О потерях Ордена Дамблдор тоже не захотел знать, зато рассказал Сириусу про эффект чёртовой бабочки. Именно такими словами. Пф-ф! Будто от этих насекомых что-то зависело. Будто это было важно. Будто такие знания бывают лишними?!

— Сэр, вы спите?

Вежливость и уважение от Снейпа — спешите видеть! Сириус повернулся на бок, пытаясь в темноте разглядеть выражение лица собеседника. Выходило плохо, и, видимо, на это и был расчёт: чего ещё ждать от такого засранца?

— Уже нет.

— Говорят, вы будете вести факультатив по Защите. Это правда?

Всё-таки новости в школе распространялись с потрясающей скоростью.

— Директор решил, что студентам это не повредит.

— И дуэльный клуб тоже?

— Да.

— А когда можно записаться?

— Да хоть сейчас, — развеселился Сириус. — Будете первым.

— Вообще-то я не один, — пробурчал Снейп. — Вы можете записать ещё двоих?

— И кого же?

— Блэка и Крауча.

О да! Именно на это Сириус и рассчитывал: судя по всему, бабочка уже вовсю махала своими крыльями, а значит, никто не узнает ни о каком Пророчестве, никто не скажет, где искать Лонгботтомов, а Рег просто выживет. Ха! Сириус ощутил небывалое воодушевление, которое просто требовало решительных мер. Он усмехнулся как можно загадочнее и понизил голос, интересуясь:

— Так любите учиться?

— Защита от Тёмных искусств не тот предмет, которым следует пренебрегать в наше непростое время, — веско заметил Снейп. — Не говоря уже про отработку дуэльных навыков.

— Это был правильный ответ. 

Сириус огляделся и, достав из-под подушки выданную Дамблдором палочку, оградил их со Снейпом чарами конфиденциальности. В них не было никакой нужды, но законов жанра никто не отменял. Если юным идиотам нужно тайное общество, то почему бы его не возглавить? Тем более что Волдеморт тоже любил эти игры. Ха! Сириус не сомневался, что сумеет переиграть его на этом поле. Всухую!

— Значит так, мистер Снейп, мне бы очень не хотелось повторять прописные истины и слишком много говорить о конфиденциальности. Вы мне кажетесь взрослым и довольно разумным, поэтому я просто возьму с вас клятву о неразглашении.

Клятву Снейп принёс, высунув от усердия язык, и Сириус похвалил себя за предусмотрительность — теперь Пожиратели смерти не узнают о его внеклассной работе больше положенного. Шансы на благополучный исход дела росли, и можно было рассчитывать на победу. Всё-таки Дамблдор гений!

Сириус старательно напускал туман, сообщая о некоем лице, крайне заинтересованном результатами их обучения, и судя по тому, как просияло лицо Снейпа, тот даже не сомневался, кто прислал в школу «мистера Брауна». И это будущий шпион? Ха!

— Вы курите, мистер Снейп?

— Нет, — быстро ответил Снейп и покраснел, уточняя: — Иногда.

— Отлично. Угостите?

Дым растворялся в предрассветной мгле, в которой деревья Запретного леса казались устрашающими призраками, но никогда прежде на душе Сириуса не было так хорошо. Он собирался исправить всё, что ему не нравилось в собственном прошлом, и не сомневался, что у него всё получится: друзья и брат останутся живы, а его юное воплощение не угробит молодость в Азкабане. О чём ещё мечтать? И, кстати, так он ещё исполнит свой долг крестного перед Гарри, который будет счастлив расти с родителями. О чём ещё мечтать? Сириус слегка подтолкнул плечом замечтавшегося Снейпа:

— Нас ждут великие дела!

***

Великие дела и правда ждали, но всё их величие убивала рутина. Оказалось, что прежде, чем приступить к занятиям, Сириус должен был согласовать план уроков с Дамблдором. Ну, охренеть теперь! А где в этих чёртовых бумажках место для вдохновения? А для импровизации? Дамблдор лишь улыбался, указывая на ошибки и требуя переписать. И это в четвёртый раз! Хорошо, что Сириус знал, что всё плохое можно перетерпеть, будь то Азкабан, заточение в старом доме, Арка смерти или вот поурочные планы Дамблдора. Так всё и вышло: после шестого варианта Дамблдор поднял руки, капитулируя перед педагогическим гением Сириуса, росшим от варианта к варианту. 

Напутствуемый пожеланием удачи, в котором львиная доля слов касалась той-самой-бабочки, Сириус вошёл в класс и обомлел — не так он себе представлял дуэльный зал. Ну, без этого подиума точно и с окнами. Зато его пожелание проводить занятия для каждого факультета отдельно Дамблдор учёл, хотя, конечно, сам Сириус предпочёл бы начать свою карьеру с Гриффиндора. Но что есть, то есть.

— Мистер Снейп, какая неожиданность, — усмехнулся Сириус. — А вы, как я полагаю, господа Блэк и Крауч?

— Да.

— А где остальные?

— Я подумал, что остальные будут нам мешать, — нахально усмехнулся Снейп, — и отговорил их.

Разумеется! У Снейпа на всё было собственное мнение. А для кого тогда писались все эти планы? «Разбейтесь по парам», «это групповое занятие»... м-да! С другой стороны, так Сириус сможет уделить им больше внимания.

— Мистер Браун, а это правда, что вы занимаетесь с нами не просто так? 

Регулус всегда любил точность, но Сириус не представлял, что его настолько сильно заденут слова брата. Живого брата. Того самого мальчишки, на общение с которым никогда не хватало времени, пока не стало слишком поздно. Но всё это не означало, что можно забыть о роли.

— Как вас зовут, мистер?

— Регулус, сэр.

— Хорошее имя. А вас?

— Бартемиус.

— Вас, Северус, я знаю, и чтобы закончить с этой частью, сообщаю, что вы можете обращаться к мне по фамилии. Понятно?

— Да, сэр.

— Отлично. И прежде, чем мы приступим к делу, я хочу, чтобы вы поклялись, что о происходящем на наших занятиях не узнает никто, а обсуждать вы их сможете только друг с другом.

Флер тайны всегда будоражил неокрепшие умы, и эти юные идиоты не стали исключением. Сириус слишком хорошо помнил себя в том возрасте, когда хотелось примкнуть к оппозиции, и не было сомнений, что это приведёт к славе. Его иллюзии разбились в Азкабане, куда он попал прославившимся и даже попавшим в историю, а ведь были и те, кому повезло меньше. Проклятье! Сириус вспомнил изломанные тела Джеймса и Лили, безутешно плачущего Гарри, бессмысленный взгляд Крауча после поцелуя дементора, и ему стало не по себе. Такого не заслужил никто. С другой стороны, разве сейчас не выпала возможность всё исправить?

— Кто из вас умеет вызывать телесного патронуса?

Мальчишки переглянулись, и Регулус прокашлялся:

— Разве это не квинтэссенция самой светлой магии?

— И что? Это вы дементорам рассказывать будете, если что-то пойдёт не так. А пока повторю вопрос: кто умеет вызывать телесного патронуса?

— Допустим, я, — Снейп с вызовом задрал подбородок.

— А вы полны сюрпризов, Северус, — усмехнулся Сириус. — Покажите.

Кто бы мог подумать, что патронус Снейпа — лань? Не говоря уже о том, что ему знакомо это заклинание. Сириус ощутил азарт, наверное, педагогический, и радостно потёр руки:

— Отлично! С этого мы и начнём.

— А потом? — во взгляде младшего Крауча горела жажда знаний.

— А потом мы с вами займёмся анимагическими превращениями, — усмехнулся Сириус, забывая о своих поурочных планах.

— Но, сэр, этому невозможно научиться. Везде пишут...

— Ха! Мне повезло. Мы с друзьями мало читали, поэтому превратились все.

Первый раунд остался за Сириусом, но это было только начало.

Неприятности начались там, где Сириус и помыслить не мог: мародёры не приняли его. Даже не так! ЕГО НЕ ПРИНЯЛИ МАРОДЁРЫ! Виной всему, конечно, было то, что он начал свою педагогическую карьеру с самых подозрительных слизеринцев, и Карта отлично показала это. К тому же стоило признать, что несколько недальновидно было начинать урок с разговора об анимагии. Почему-то казалось, что Бродягу друзья должны узнать, да и вообще... Нет, не так он представлял эту встречу. Особенно выбесила Сириуса его молодая копия: сначала этот идиот заявил, что анимагия никогда его не интересовала, а потом ещё и обозвал Бродягу облезлой дворнягой. И всё это с наглой улыбкой «ничего личного, сэр!» Чтоб его! А громче всех ржал над шуткой Петтигрю. 

Сдаваться Сириус не собирался, особенно теперь, когда его план изменить историю уже начал воплощаться. Ничего-ничего! Хорошо смеётся тот, кто смеётся последним. Сами же ещё потом благодарить будут, когда выживут. Словно Сириусу нужны их благодарности! А Дамблдор в ответ на рассказ о тотальном недоверии снова заговорил о времени и своей дурацкой бабочке. Ну-ну! Невесёлые размышления прервал стук в дверь.

— Входите!

— Сэр, — Снейп выглядел немного смущённым, отчего Сириусу захотелось проверить его распознающими чарами. — Я к вам по деликатному делу.

— Входите.

Сказать, что Сириус был шокирован, означало сильно приуменьшить. В конце концов, где Снейп, а где деликатность? Вдруг это кто-то из мародёров под Оборотным? С них бы сталось устроить испытание подозрительному профессору. А Снейп рылся в карманах мантии, пока не достал какую-то склянку.

— Это вам.

— Что это?

— Веритассерум, — уши Снейпа покраснели, когда он поставил флакон на стол. — Я сам сварил. Кто знает, когда человеку вроде вас вдруг понадобится откровенность?

Первым делом Сириус запечатал дверь.

— Инкарцеро!

Привязанный к стулу Снейп выглядел довольно забавно, но Сириус даже не улыбнулся. Он откупорил зелье и помахал ладонью над горлышком, пытаясь почувствовать запах. Разумеется, зелье ничем не пахло.

— Прямо сейчас. Очень надо!

Снейп с ужасом смотрел, как Сириус капнул четыре капли прозрачной жидкости в собственный чай и поднёс чашку к его сомкнутым губам.

— Не надо, сэр!

— Надо!

Заставить тщедушного юнца сделать несколько глотков было не трудно, но Сириус почувствовал что-то похожее на укол совести. Будто он делал что-то совсем отвратительное. Будто это был не Снейп. Будто они не на войне! Справиться с этим дурацким чувством оказалось непросто, но Сириус смог.

— Назови своё имя.

— Снейп. Северус Снейп.

— Точно?

— Да, сэр.

— Зачем ты принёс Веритассерум?

— Чтобы вам понравиться.

Сириус опешил:

— В каком смысле?

— Я хотел попросить вас заниматься со мной дополнительно, но боялся, что вы неправильно поймёте.

— А-а, это ты про занятия, что ли? — у Сириуса словно гора свалилась с плеч.

— Да.

— Так попросил бы. Мне не трудно.

— Я и пришёл. Просить, — щёки Снейпа стали пунцовыми, но он всегда варил слишком хорошие зелья, чтобы им противостоять. — Я знаю, что неприлично с пустыми руками.

— Тогда ладно, — Сириус пожал плечами. — А какое ещё деликатное дело у тебя было?

— Я хотел попросить об одолжении.

— Проси, — щедро разрешил Сириус. — Всё, что смогу.

— Не говорите Повелителю, что к вам не пришёл Мальсибер.

Просьба была слишком странной, чтобы не попытаться вникнуть в детали.

— Почему?

— Ну, мы с ним как бы... конкуренты, и я бы не хотел, чтобы он оказался лучше меня, — Снейп явно пытался прикусить язык, но зелье было сварено на совесть.

Не то чтобы такие откровения удивили Сириуса — Снейп всегда был ублюдком! — но почему-то сейчас отсутствие дружбы с Мальсибером показалось хорошим знаком. Не настолько, значит, у них там сплочённые ряды.

— А почему ты привёл Блэка и Крауча?

— Они младше, и они любят учиться... и умеют ценить хорошие услуги.

И что с таким делать?

— Почему ты вообще решил примкнуть к Лорду?

— Больше некуда, — Снейп покраснел ещё, хотя казалось, что это невозможно. — У меня нет денег, чтобы учиться дальше, а Лорд, по слухам, может оплатить учёбу. Я хотел бы получить звание мастера зелий, но мне не на кого рассчитывать.

Сириус видел в жизни много идиотов, но чтобы такого фееричного...

— А Блэк и Крауч почему хотят? У них вроде нет финансовых проблем.

— Нет. Зато у них есть семьи, которые ожидают от них каких-то звёзд с неба. Поэтому им надо доказать, что они чего-то стоят.

Снейп старался смотреть куда угодно, лишь бы не на Сириуса. И его, в принципе, можно было понять — мало кто стал бы в таком признаваться, хотя Сириус вообще-то думал о нём гораздо хуже. А ещё стало безумно обидно за то, как мало стоила жизнь и от каких дурацких условностей зависела эта цена. С другой стороны, так было даже проще всё исправить и увести этих придурков от смерти, своей и чужой. Сириус потёр ладонями лицо, прежде чем поднять их в жесте перемирия.

— Всё, Снейп, вопросы закончились. 

— Почему?

— Я ждал худшего, а твой рассказ, в общем-то, всё прояснил.

— Что именно?

— Всё! — заверил Сириус и несколько раз кивнул.

— А вы будете со мной заниматься, сэр?

— Конечно, буду. Я тебя такому научу! Диффиндо!

Разрезанные путы пали, и Сириус решил дождаться, когда действие зелья прекратится, чтобы Снейпа можно было выпустить. Впрочем, тот никуда не торопился, а лишь только потирал покрасневшие запястья и с интересом поглядывал на Сириуса.

— Ты хочешь что-то спросить?

— Да. Можно?

Нет, всё-таки вежливый Снейп — зрелище не для слабонервных.

— Да.

— Вы расскажете про Мальсибера?

— Нет. Ни одной живой душе.

— Почему?

— Потому что это никому не интересно.

— Правда?

— Скажу тебе по секрету, Повелителю важно, чтобы его приказы исполнялись, а как, кем и какой ценой, совершенно без разницы.

— Но разве не важна мотивация?

— Нет. Только результат.

— Но нам говорили...

— Только то, что вы желали услышать.

— Но почему... — Снейп сначала прикусил язык, а потом всё-таки выпалил: — Почему вы мне это говорите?

— Считаю тебя достаточно взрослым и способным без иллюзий принимать важные решения.

— Но вы же понимаете, что я не изменю своего решения?

— В том-то и смысл! — Сириус довольно усмехнулся. — И я тебе в этом помогу.

В конце концов, Снейп под действием сыворотки правды признал, что хочет всего-навсего учиться дальше, а не убивать магглов, так что Сириус даже не кривил душой. Признания Снейпа здорово помогли ему понять, что делать, потому что обучать неофитов Волдеморта Сириус точно не собирался. Бабочка Дамблдора могла хоть обмахаться своими крыльями — то будущее, которое знал Сириус, никуда не годилось, а стало быть, его надо менять, и для этого подходили любые способы. Даже братание со слизеринцами. Тем более что Рег и без того, технически, был братом Сириуса.

Плана, как всё изменить, всё ещё не было, зато вспомнилась книга, найденная в комнате Регулуса уже после его смерти. Сириусу почему-то казалось, что в ней следует искать ключ к его исчезновению. На это, кстати, намекал и Кричер, и теперь Сириусу оставалось только досадовать, ведь он не просто не удосужился изучить ту книгу, но даже не запомнил её названия — вроде из полустёртых букв на обложке складывалось что-то типа «волхвование»?..

На следующее занятие со своей самой маленькой группой Сириус пришёл, распираемый кучей идей, которые совершенно не согласовывались с утверждёнными Дамблдором планами, но потенциально были очень перспективными. Очень. Сириус вошёл в класс последним, тщательно запер дверь и, таинственно понизив голос, начал:

— Итак, господа Снейп, Блэк и Крауч, я хочу предложить вам совместный научный проект.

Разумеется, предложение было встречено с огромным восторгом, который Сириус решил усугубить, немного приоткрыв карты.

— Я работаю в Отделе Тайн и занимаюсь временными парадоксами. Во время одного из экспериментов в лаборатории произошёл несчастный случай. Подробности я вам пока рассказывать не стану, но одна деталь должна вас заинтересовать. Это книга.

— Какая? Про повелителя времени? — Крауч облизал пересохшие губы.

— Нет. Но вы, мистер Блэк, должны её знать. Потёртая обложка чёрной кожи, почти неразборчивое название, на первой странице экслибрис библиотеки Блэков.

— Вы сейчас описали половину книг этой самой библиотеки, — улыбнулся Регулус.

— Кожа обложки рельефная. Кажется, что множество змей переплелись между собой. И закладка там — шкурка бумсланга.

Сириус испытующе взглянул на Регулуса и ничуть не удивился, когда тот побледнел:

— Этой книгой интересовался Повелитель. На приёме в честь Рождества. Я не понял, о чём шла речь... А ещё он одалживал у меня домовика.

— Отлично! — Сириус прищурился, кончиками пальцев чувствуя, что ухватил удачу за хвост. — Наш научный проект будет по этой книге. Ваше дело, мистер Блэк, её раздобыть, а моё — помочь вам разобраться. Ну а пока займёмся анимагией.

***

На непритязательный взгляд Сириуса в книге не оказалось ничего особенного, поэтому оставалось рассчитывать на то, что Рег придёт к тем же самым выводам, что и в другом времени. Кто знает, сколько тогда он думал? И это его ещё никто не подталкивал к размышлениям, как сейчас! Зато с патронусами и анимагией не возникло никаких проблем. Сириус мог гордиться своими педагогическими талантами, что он и делал. Жаль только, Дамблдор не разделял его оптимизма, рассказывая при встречах о свойствах времени и предупреждая об осторожности. Пф! Да Сириус был сама осторожность!

Иногда, правда, ему хотелось загнать в угол Макгонагалл, чтобы выпытать у неё, как та стала анимагом. После того как Снейп сумел превратиться в кота, Рег — в волка, а Крауч — в лиса, теория о том, что «анимагия — врождённый дар, доступный избранным», уже не выдерживала никакой критики. С другой стороны, и регистрация в Министерстве на хрен никому не была нужна. Сириус как-то на досуге почитал, какие ограничения накладывало Министерство на зарегистрированных, и решил, что лишь идиот может на такое пойти добровольно, тем более что штраф был совсем небольшим. И то, если поймают. «Регистрация обязательна из-за опасности, сопряженной с применениями заклинания превращения». Ха! Макгонагалл просто не повезло быть профессором в Хогвартсе, а так бы она вряд ли стала заморачиваться... хотя... всё-таки она слишком правильная.

Обстановка Хогвартса странно действовала на Сириуса. С чего бы ему ещё было размышлять о нелепых законах и записывать те, которые надо было бы пересмотреть в первую очередь? Особенно стоило разобрать судебную систему. Сириус слишком хорошо понял, как проходили суды, и как лично он оказался в Азкабане по упрощённому уложению, неизменному с четырнадцатого века. Никакого тебе суда присяжных, никакого адвоката... Сириус уже почти полез в стол за пергаментом, который слишком быстро закончился, но его отвлёк шум в коридоре, чертовски похожий на драку, чтобы не вмешаться.

Не успел он открыть дверь, как у него между ног прошмыгнул тощий чёрный кот, в котором Сириус легко опознал своего лучшего ученика. За ним следом бросился здоровый пёс, бывший, без всякого сомнения, Бродягой. Снейп в три прыжка оказался на люстре, откуда зло зашипел на беснующегося пса. С этим балаганом стоило заканчивать! Заклинание обратного превращения Сириус уже испытал на Петтигрю, поэтому ему ничего не помешало метнуть его в пса. Разумеется, удачно.

— И как вы это объясните, мистер Блэк? Врываетесь в мою комнату без приглашения, едва не сжираете приличного кота...

— «Приличного»?! Это же Снейп!

— Не может быть, — усмехнулся Сириус, гадая, что с этим теперь делать.

Насколько он помнил себя в те годы, готовность пожертвовать многим, лишь бы досадить Снейпу, была у него на уровне инстинктов. И как с таким договориться? Он же вполне может сдать Снейпа Дамблдору, а стало быть, всё это придётся как-то объяснить. В принципе, Сириус мог объяснить всё что угодно, но не Дамблдору же!

— А вы проверьте!

— Да пожалуйста!

Сириус метнул в Снейпа невербальное Эскуро, справедливо рассудив, что немного чистоты ему не помешает, а серебристо-голубоватое сияние очень похоже на след антианимагических чар. Снейп сердито зашипел, вздыбливая заблестевшую шерсть.

— Это не то заклинание!

— Уверены?

— Да! Я уверен, что это он! 

— Почему?

— Я видел его на Ка... в коридоре.

— Вам показалось.

Сириус не сомневался, что в своих попытках докопаться до правды его юная копия, так сказать, Сириус-младший, дойдёт до Дамблдора, а значит, его надо как-то остановить. Но как?

— Инкарцеро!

Сириус-младший явно не ожидал такой подставы от профессора, как и того, что его напоят Веритассерумом. Но Сириус знал себя! И знал цену решительным действиям на грани фола. Именно поэтому он зажал нос этому балбесу и не отпустил, пока тот не наглотался зелья.

— Зачем? — прохрипел бедолага.

— Нам надо поговорить!

— Ну, говорили бы!

— Назови своё имя.

— Сириус Блэк.

— Отлично. Снейпа ты видел на Карте Мародёров?

— Да!

Глядя в глаза Сириуса-младшего — свои собственные, между прочим! — Сириус мысленно похвалил себя за правильный подбор слов. Ха! Уж неопытному себе-то он даст форы!

— Зачем ты преследуешь Снейпа?

— Потому что хочу!

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Снейпа!

Вот это поворот! Сириус не мог вспомнить, чтобы когда-то его посещали такие мысли. Нет, ну ему нравилось гонять Снейпа, нравилось, как тот ловко уворачивается, нравилось с ним сражаться, но хотеть...

— Не пизди!

Сириус-младший уставился на него, не скрывая потрясения.

— Это правда.

— И давно?

— Не знаю, — он облизал сухие губы, и во взгляде мелькнула паника. — Я не думал об этом!

— Ага, — подтвердил Сириус. — А теперь будешь думать?

— Нет! — поспешно выкрикнул он и тут же поправился: — Да... бля...

Снейп даже шипеть перестал от таких признаний. Просто сидел на люстре и пялился вниз, позабыв о том, что минуту назад выгибал спину и вёл себя, как и полагает приличному напуганному коту.

— Ладно, — Сириус поднял ладони, сдаваясь. — Будем считать, что я этого не слышал.

— Я никогда... — снова заговорил младший и зажмурился, выдыхая: — Всегда.

Сириус достал из ящика стола пачку сигарет:

— Будешь?

— Да.

В общем-то, Сириус не знал, как на такое отреагировать. Он прислушивался к себе, пытаясь почувствовать отголоски того, что должен был испытывать сам, пусть и давно. И чем больше копался в прошлом, тем больше у него возникало вопросов к самому себе, потому что теперь он в каждой своей встрече со Снейпом обнаруживал нечто такое, о чём старался никогда не думать. Будто действительно его хотел. Будто хотел чего-то большего и злился, что Снейп его не понимал. Будто знал об этом всегда. Блядь!

— Что вы мне подлили в бокал? Приворотное?

— Только Веритассерум.

— Этого не может быть!

— Да смотри, вот! — Сириус не придумал ничего лучше, чем допить зелье, которым успел напоить незваного гостя.

— Ты напоил меня Приворотным? — пошёл тот в наступление.

— Нет. Это был Веритассерум.

— Зачем ты это сделал?

— Чтобы поговорить, — пожал плечами Сириус.

— Откуда ты взялся?

— Из Отдела Тайн.

Сириус похолодел, понимая, что шутка зашла слишком далеко. Последние новости выбили у него почву из-под ног, и он совершенно забыл об осторожности. Пора было завязывать с допросом и немедленно расходиться, пока не случилось чего-то непоправимого. Он освободил пленника и указал на дверь, избегая его взгляда:

— Вам лучше уйти, мистер Блэк.

— Хорошо, только сначала...

— Уходите.

— На Карте ваше имя выглядит так, словно его кто-то стёр. Как вас зовут?

Блядь! Сириус искусал губы, но сопротивляться действию зелья не мог. Всё-таки Снейп был мастером своего дела.

— Сириус Блэк. Уходите немедленно!

— Как вас зовут?

— Сириус...

Грохот за спиной оповестил Сириуса, что кот всё же свалился с люстры, превратившись в человека.

— Его зовут Сириус Блэк, — прошептал Снейп. — Твою мать!

— Не выражайся, Снейп, — попытался остановить его Сириус.

— Это ещё прилично, — перебил засранец. — Тот эксперимент в Отделе Тайн... Вы перенеслись из будущего?

— Да.

— Как?

— Я упал в Арку Смерти!

— Что там в будущем?

— Всё плохо. Дамблдор запретил об этом говорить. Потому что даже взмах крыла бабочки способен всё неотвратимо изменить.

— К чёрту бабочку! Ты — это я? — продолжил допрос настырный младшенький.

— Да.

— Ты — Блэк?

— Да!

Сириус-младший сдавил голову руками и, прислонившись спиной к двери, медленно сполз, усаживаясь на пол. Уходить он точно не собирался. Решение надо было принимать очень быстро, пока всё окончательно не вышло из-под контроля. Поэтому Сириус обездвижил Снейпа и тоже напоил его сывороткой правды. Исключительно для справедливости, после чего освободил от всех заклятий, даже не сомневаясь, что он не уйдёт. Снейп для этого был слишком любопытным.

— Теперь поговорим, — Сириус достал из пачки сигарету и предложил Снейпу: — Угощайся.

Он не привык испытывать неловкость, но сейчас был особый случай: с одной стороны, Сириусу не хотелось потерять с трудом завоёванное доверие Снейпа, а с другой — с собой-из-прошлого тоже хорошо было бы договориться. Но как это проделать одновременно? 

— Кто-то умер? — Сириус-младший старательно смотрел куда угодно, только бы не на Снейпа.

— Да.

— Кто? — выдохнул Снейп, сжимая кулаки. — Из тех, кто сейчас в Замке.

— Джеймс и Лили Поттеры, Регулус Блэк, Барти Крауч-младший.

— Бля, — прошипел младший, прикусывая палец.

— Лили? — побледнел Снейп.

— Да. Поттеров пытались спасти вы оба. Безуспешно, — Сириус закурил и понял, что у него дрожат руки.

— Кто их?

— Волдеморт, — Сириус выпустил дым и, взглянув на младшего, добавил: — А ты попал в Азкабан на двенадцать лет. Потом сбежал. Но тебя так и не оправдали.

— А я? — Снейп до крови прикусил губу.

— Вступил в Орден Феникса, — Сириус зажмурился, вспоминая дурацкую бабочку. — Дамблдор предупреждал, что я не должен отвечать на эти вопросы.

— Понятно, — Сириус-младший долго не мог зажечь сигарету, а когда ему это удалось, с надеждой взглянул на Сириуса. — И ты знаешь, как всё исправить?

— Догадываюсь. В той книге должна быть подсказка.

— Какой книге? — вот всё-таки младшенький умел слышать главное, да и идиотом не был.

— Которую Рег притащил из дома.

— Но это... — Снейп не находил слов. — Это... что теперь будет?!

— Мы вместе придумаем, как этого избежать. Время у нас ещё есть.

— Сколько?

— Не очень много, — честно признал Сириус. — Но я уверен, что если до Волдеморта не дойдут Снейп и Рег с Краучем, всё будет иначе.

— Но... — Сириус-младший наконец взглянул на Снейпа. — Ты же не пойдёшь? Правда?

Снейп ответил ему злым взглядом, но у него хватило стойкости промолчать. Хотя, может быть, он просто не знал ответа. Снейп затушил сигарету и, пристально взглянув на Сириуса, выскочил в коридор едва ли не бегом. Похоже, он был гораздо впечатлительнее, чем хотел казаться.

— И что это было? — Сириус-младший возмущённо махнул рукой в сторону двери. — Он что, пойдёт к этой Волдеморде?

— Не знаю...

— Нет, ну вы это видели?! Ворвался в комнату, нашипел, разбросал окурки... и главное, ничего не сказал!

— Засранец, — согласился Сириус. — Но тебе, похоже, нравится.

— Не напоминай! Хотя... я ведь — это ты, да?

— Да.

— Значит, ты тоже это чувствовал... и хотел... точно хотел! Приложить спиной о стену и укусить... за горло, а потом...

— А ты затейник!

— Заткнись, а? Будто ты не такой.

— И ведь никакого уважения к старшим, — попытался воззвать к его совести Сириус.

— Ой, да ладно! Будто не ты орал маменьке, что она дура, — Сириус уже о таком забыл, но для младшего воспоминание было слишком свежим. — Хорошо, Поттеры приютили.

— Зря ты всё же ушёл из дома, — вздохнул Сириус. — Маменька тогда всё внимание переключила на Рега.

— Я ушёл?! — возмутился младший. — Это ты хорошо придумал! Мы оба ушли, понял?

Признавать ошибки Сириус не любил, но сейчас пришлось:

— Оба, да.

— И что теперь делать?

— Исправлять.

— Ты знаешь как?

— Примерно.

— А Джея мы спасём?

— Именно этим мы и займёмся, — кивнул Сириус.

— И если ты так не хочешь, чтобы Снейп попал к Волдеморде, значит, это из-за него погиб...

— Стоп-стоп-стоп! Он, конечно, тоже внёс свои тридцать сиклей, но мы были виноваты не меньше, а может, и больше.

— Чего?! — Сириус-младший подскочил и едва не набросился на Сириуса. — Повтори!

— Мы с тобой тоже приложили к этому руку. Случайно. Но сейчас всё будет иначе.

— Уверен?

Похоже, действие зелья уже ослабло, если совсем не закончилось, потому что ответить правильно Сириусу не составило никакого труда:

— Пф-ф! Зуб даю!

Разумеется, он мог отдать все свои зубы, только на душе всё равно было неспокойно. Снейп всегда был себе на уме, и до чего сейчас может додуматься, не предсказала бы даже знаменитая Кассандра. Сириус заставил младшего поклясться, что тот будет молчать об услышанном, и разрешил ему говорить обо всём только со Снейпом. Без свидетелей. И как у этого Снейпа всегда получалось оказаться в эпицентре событий?

Когда младший ушёл, Сириус пожалел, что не забрал у него Карту мародёров. Во-первых, было бы интересно посмотреть, что там за полустёртая надпись, а во-вторых... Сириус вздохнул, признавая, что за компанией слизеринцев стоило приглядеть. Их логика была для него одинаково непостижима и в одиннадцать, и в семнадцать, и в тридцать шесть лет. Но не к Дамблдору же с этим идти? Про бабочку уже всё и так понятно.

Снейп пришёл через неделю, когда уже хотелось биться головой о стену от отчаяния. Стук в дверь разбудил задремавшего в кресле Сириуса, и он не сразу понял, что происходит. Стук повторился, даже не стук, а какое-то поскрёбывание.

— Снейп?

— Я пришёл поговорить. 

— Хорошо.

— Только не надо меня связывать и ничем поить!

— И в мыслях не было! — сон пропал, как по мановению палочки. — Могу предложить сигареты.

— У вас тут и без того накурено, — Снейп неодобрительно покосился на стоящую на столе полупустую бутылку огневиски. — Пьёте, что ли?

— Стресс снимал, — зачем-то начал оправдываться Сириус. — Позавчера.

Снейп уселся на стул и, зажав ладони коленями, уставился в пол. Вроде как и не он говорить собрался.

— Тебе не предлагаю, — миролюбиво улыбнулся Сириус.

— И правильно. Я бы всё равно отказался.

— Угу...

Когда пауза стала уже просто неприлично долгой, Снейп не выдержал:

— Это из-за меня её убили, да?

— Ты её любишь?

— Какое вам дело?! — вскинулся Снейп, но почти сразу притих. — Извините. Она мой единственный друг. Была. Я бы её ни за что не предал...

— Дамблдор сказал, что ты просил за неё своего Повелителя. А потом сменил сторону. Но было уже поздно.

— Что я сделал?! Как?

— Всего лишь хотел выслужиться перед господином, — голос Сириуса дрогнул, но он продолжил: — Я виноват не меньше.

— А вы как?

— Придумал дурацкий план, как перехитрить дурацкого лорда...

— И в Азкабан попали?

— Да. Как соучастник убийства. Ты, кстати, тоже там был. Недолго. А Крауча дементор поцеловал. Мерзкая тварь...

— Но вы же понимаете, что после ваших слов всё будет по-другому?

— Да. Потому что тот вариант совсем отвратительный.

— А вы не думали, что придётся заплатить?

Именно об этом Сириус и думал всю неделю.

— Я готов. Всё равно не знаю, жив я или уже того... в Арке. Хуже не будет.

Снейп долго кривился, прежде чем снова заговорить:

— Я не пошёл на собрание.

— Что за собрание?

— В Хогсмиде. Сказал Мальсиберу, что передумал. Не знаю, что теперь будет, но я не хочу становиться причиной её смерти. Пусть она больше и не считает меня своим другом.

— А что ты будешь делать?

— Подожду, когда Крауч и Блэк закончат школу. Я им немного рассказал. Про вас. Без имён, конечно... что вы из будущего. И что у Лорда мы все сдохнем. Блэк, кстати, хочет поговорить с вами про ту книгу: он что-то там нашёл, но сам не верит... кажется.

Никогда прежде Снейп не вызывал у Сириуса таких тёплых чувств. Но как с ним себя вести, всё равно было непонятно.

— Спасибо, Снейп.

— За что? — искренне удивился тот.

— Что ты оказался совсем не таким засранцем... да и вообще...

— Скажете тоже, — похоже, Снейп всё-таки смутился. — А мы продолжим уроки?

— Разумеется.

Но напрасно Сириус решил, что жизнь начала налаживаться. И совершенно зря написал прекрасный план урока. И вообще, как-то непозволительно расслабился, за что и поплатился довольно быстро. Он уже купил в Хогсмиде вредноскоп и зеркала, которые решил попробовать сделать сквозными для связи, когда вдруг понял, что не может двигаться. Даже повернуть голову, чтобы увидеть того, кто его проклял. А злоумышленник подошёл сзади и набросил на Сириуса какую-то тряпку, после чего внутренности скрутило аппарацией. Так просто. Будто настало время платить по счетам. Будто Сириус уже всё успел. Будто он своё уже отжил.

Падение было предсказуемым, как и то, что никто не спешил избавлять его от дурацкой тряпки и возвращать свободу. Сириус напомнил себе, что хорошо смеётся тот, кто делает это последним, но это ни фига не помогало. И почему-то никак не получалось перестать вспоминать мрачный смех Беллатрикс, с которым она отправила его за завесу Арки Смерти. Наверное, потому что Сириус слышал её голос, который узнал бы из тысячи. В голове немного шумело, из-за чего можно было разобрать лишь отдельные слова. Впрочем, милая кузина была здесь явно не одна, однако голоса стихли, стоило раздаться стуку открываемой двери. Сириус отчаянно ловил все звуки, но мог слышать лишь шум приближающихся шагов, а потом и вкрадчивый голос:

— Я хочу взглянуть ему в глаза.

— Как вам будет угодно, Повелитель.

Тряпка мгновенно исчезла, и Сириус едва не ослеп от яркого света — проклятье не позволяло ему закрыть глаза.

— Прекрасно... значит, ты и есть тот глупец, что вклинился в мои планы? Говори!

Сириус ощутил волну магии и понял, что взамен обездвиживающего проклятья его связали обычным Инкарцеро. Наверное, чтобы он немного подёргался в путах. А вот хрен!

— Не знал, что там были планы. Хоть какие-то. Ничто не выдавало...

Сириус совершенно зря решил взглянуть Волдеморту в глаза, потому что тот, похоже, умел читать мысли. Фигурально выражаясь. В ментальных практиках Сириус никогда не преуспевал, а потому был вынужден униженно наблюдать, как кто-то потрошит его мозги: Хогвартс — Азкабан — Арка Смерти — оборотень — полёт на гиппогрифе — Азкабан — взрыв — дементоры — злой Снейп — Дамблдор — Азкабан — Арка Смерти — безумный смех Беллатрикс — тихий голос Дамблдора — бабочка — Азкабан...

— Интересно. Очень интересно. Назови своё имя.

— Акрукс Браун, — усмехнулся Сириус. — Профессор Хогвартса.

— Внештатный. И это не твоё имя.

— Ну, тебе, безусловно, видней.

— Вы видели? — Волдеморт обернулся к сидящим за столом. — Вам это тоже кажется забавным? Какими они все бывают храбрыми. Вначале.

— Вы позволите, мой Лорд? — Беллатрикс присела возле стола в глубоком реверансе.

Фигасе у них тут манеры! И это «лорд» ещё кочевряжится.

— Нет, Беллатрикс. Ты натура увлекающаяся, а мне нужно, чтобы наш гость смог поддерживать беседу. Со всем уважением. Антонин, ты не мог бы преподать нашему гостю урок хороших манер?

— Всё, что пожелаете, Повелитель.

Долохова Сириус помнил по Азкабану: у них были соседние камеры, и от тоски они даже вели долгие беседы. Ругались, правда, часто, но в целом... И тот Долохов не стал бы смотреть на Сириуса с такой плотоядной улыбкой, прежде чем спросить Волдеморта:

— Хотите чего-нибудь экзотичного и зрелищного?

— Нет, Антонин, давай без затей. Просто научи гостя уважать хозяина.

— Как скажете. Круцио!

В общем-то, Сириус догадывался о свойствах Круциатуса, но ему ни разу не доводилось испытать его действие на себе. Разумеется, он знал, что это больно, но что настолько!.. Мир вокруг перестал существовать, превратившись в эпицентр боли. Бесконечной боли.

— Достаточно, Антонин.

После пережитого Сириуса била мелкая дрожь и, кажется, стучали зубы. Но это не точно, потому что в ушах шумела кровь, а где-то в горле колотилось сердце, не иначе как вознамерившись сбежать.

— Что теперь скажешь?

— Всё что угодно, — прохрипел Сириус. — С подробностями.

— Вот видишь, не прошло и пяти минут, а ты уже готов к диалогу. Назови своё имя. То, которое у тебя было до появления в Хогвартсе.

Что ж, раз этот урод уже столько знает, то скрывать такую мелочь больше не имело смысла. Пусть подавится!

— Сириус Блэк.

— Не может быть! — выдохнула милая кузина. — Он лжёт! Я знаю Сириуса Блэка.

— Не торопись с выводами, Беллатрикс. Наш гость оказался гораздо интересней, чем представлялось вначале, — Волдеморт криво усмехнулся. — Сколько тебе лет, Сириус Блэк?

— Тридцать семь... должно было исполниться. Если бы не она...

— Достаточно! — Волдеморт несколько раз стукнул палочкой по собственной ладони, высекая красно-зелёные искры, а потом отвернулся от Сириуса и направился к своим приспешникам. — Дальнейшую беседу с гостем я проведу один.

Пока Волдеморт дошёл до стола, тот успел опустеть: Пожиратели Смерти выскользнули из комнаты призрачными тенями — так же быстро и тихо! — и оставалось лишь позавидовать его таланту организатора. Дамблдора, разумеется, тоже слушались, но без фанатизма, иногда даже после долгих споров и убеждений. Что поделать — подход к соратникам у них в корне отличался, да и Круциатусами в присутствии Дамблдора не разбрасывались, а тем более, по его приказу.

Волдеморт принялся расхаживать по комнате, очевидно, делая какие-то выводы, а Сириус воспользовался передышкой, чтобы разработать план побега. Выходило не очень. Конечно, можно было обернуться Бродягой и выиграть время, но что потом? Кто знает, какие чары наложены на этот дом — что-то подсказывало, что убежище «самого страшного тёмного властелина столетия» охранялось, как банк Гринготтс, а может, и покруче. Стало быть, оставалось тянуть время, чтобы осмотреться, ну и выбрать момент для побега, а до поры до времени тщательно скрывать свои анимагические способности.

— Значит, Сириус Блэк?

— Да.

— За что ты сидел в Азкабане?

— За пособничество.

— Кому?

— Вам.

— Я бы заметил, — усмехнулся Волдеморт.

— Я тоже пытался донести эту мысль до старых пердунов из Аврората... меня даже не судили, представляете?

— Допустим. Что было потом?

— Я бежал, как вы могли бы заметить.

— На гиппогрифе?

— На гиппогрифе тоже, — Сириус изо всех сил изображал лояльность, чтобы усыпить бдительность. — Знаете, как это бывает? Погони, розыск — да за мою голову давали такое вознаграждение, что я бы и сам себя сдал, но в Азкабан не хотелось.

— Как тебе удалось переместиться во времени?

— Не знаю. Вообще-то я должен был умереть. Ну, эта Арка Смерти как бы намекает, что пиздец всему, но почему-то не сложилось.

— А что было, когда ты встретил самого себя?

— Ну... поговорили...

— И всё?

— Да. Дамблдор рассказал мне про бабочку, но, по-моему, это не так работает. Сами посудите, это махание крыльями — такая чушь!

— То есть, ты прошёл в Арку Смерти и вышел в прошлом?

— Как-то так. Да.

— А зачем ты вообще туда полез?

— Я не сам. Это всё Беллатрикс. Моя милая кузина совершенно не умеет вовремя остановиться, как вы правильно заметили.

— Как и все Блэки.

— Как и все, — Сириус покачал головой и возмутился. — Ну, я-то не такой!

— Достаточно.

— Но мне ещё есть о чём рассказать.

— Расскажешь. Потом, — Волдеморт взмахнул палочкой, отчего дверь комнаты распахнулась, и стало заметно, что никто из Пожирателей не посмел уйти дальше коридора. — Антонин, уведи нашего гостя в отдельную комнату. И возвращайся.

— Комната должна быть в самом низу?

— Не обязательно. Возможно, я ещё не раз захочу с ним побеседовать, а я не люблю слишком долго идти.

— Я вас понял, Повелитель!

Зато Сириус не понял, как очутился в коридоре у проржавевшей двери, которая открылась с душераздирающим скрежетом. За дверью оказалась каменная винтовая лестница, освещённая чадящими факелами.

— Ты же слышал, что мне надо поближе к выходу? — заволновался Сириус. — Твой Лорд приказал, на минуточку.

Долохов только презрительно фыркнул:

— Удивительно, как прочищает мозги парочка проклятий.

Разумеется, Сириус мог попытаться прямо сейчас напасть на Долохова и выбраться, но у него не было права на ошибку. Ничего-ничего, ждать он умел! Чтобы потом нанести решающий удар. Он всё ещё надеялся посмеяться последним и сильно злился на дурацкую бабочку, которая вместо того, чтобы в муках сдохнуть, намахала своими крыльями новый срок. Впрочем, камера оказалась вполне сносной: в маленькое зарешёченное окно не дуло, от одной из стен ощутимо веяло теплом, явно из-за примыкания к каминной трубе, а ещё здесь была даже почти приличная кровать. Разумеется, свободу Сириусу это никак не могло заменить, но чтобы перетерпеть — вполне себе сгодится. Наверное, Лорд решил узнать подробности побега из Азкабана.

После короткого обыска, когда Долохов вывернул не только карманы, но и наплевал в душу, Сириус улёгся на жёсткий матрас, чувствуя себя совершенно обессиленным. Дрожь от Круциатуса не спешила покидать его несчастное тело, но даже в таком состоянии Сириус не мог перестать удивляться глупости предводителей враждующих сторон: что Дамблдор не расспросил его о будущем, что Волдеморт — это же надо быть такими суеверными?!

***

Больше всего Сириус ненавидел всяческие ограничения. Тем обиднее было сознавать, что вся жизнь прошла под флагом несвободы. Сначала его муштровала маменька, потом был Хогвартс со своими порядками, где ночная прогулка считалась серьёзным нарушением. Про Азкабан даже вспоминать не хотелось, а это двенадцать лет — треть жизни! Да и потом заточение в доме на Гриммо тоже слишком сильно походило на наказание, чёрт бы его побрал! 

Казалось бы, вернулся в прошлое — и можно всё изменить. Хрен там! Сириус ударил кулаком по каменной стене и в очередной раз попытался выглянуть в окно. Разумеется, безуспешно. Гады! Все! И поговорить не с кем. Тут даже Долохова начнёшь вспоминать с умилением, невзирая на его пакостную натуру.

— Добрый день, Блэк.

Малфою удалось беззвучно открыть дверь камеры, а дальше он явно не знал, что делать. Сопляк! Сириус развеселился:

— Люциус, дорогой. Заходи, присаживайся. Курить будешь?

— У тебя есть? — изумился Малфой.

— Я думал, ты догадаешься принести.

— Нет.

— Тогда проваливай. 

— В смысле? — Малфой выглядел так, будто наступил в дерьмо. 

— В прямом. Иди, куда шёл, а мне и без тебя тошно.

— Я шёл тебя допрашивать.

— И как? Успешно?

— Заткнись, Блэк. Это просто формальность. Сейчас ты ответишь на несколько вопросов...

— С чего ты взял?

— Потому что ты пленник.

— И какая связь? Я неразговорчивый пленник. И вообще, ты мне совершенно не интересен.

— Но...

— Приходи с сигаретами, может, тогда потолкуем.

Малфой с радостью ухватился за эту возможность и сбежал. Сириус уже предвкушал небольшое развлечение, но когда Малфой вернулся, с ним вместе появился Долохов и всё испортил.

— Твоё счастье, Блэк, что Люциус не попался на глаза Повелителю. Поверь, это было бы совсем не смешно.

— Жаль, а я так рассчитывал.

Это был совсем не тот Долохов, к которому Сириус привык в Азкабане. У этого, на первый взгляд, не было никаких сомнений, сожалений и прочих человеческих слабостей. Хотя Сириус точно знал, что примерно в это время Долохов переживал «роман всей своей жизни», о котором вспоминал в Азкабане после особо отвратительных ночей с дементорами. Так или иначе, ничто не помешало Долохову провести допрос Сириуса, ещё и демонстрируя Малфою, «как правильно вести себя с пленниками». Отвратительная наука так-то, и вопросы дурацкие.

От скуки Сириус не только обдумывал планы побега, но и вообще много размышлял. Обо всём: странном движении времени, Арке Смерти, дурацкой бабочке и даже о Снейпе. Был ли у них шанс замутить что-то стоящее? Иногда казалось, что да, но чаще, что нет, и почему-то теперь виделся совсем иной смысл во фразе, которая будет сказана спустя годы. Или не будет. «Дай мне только повод!» Знать бы раньше... А что такого? Сириус бы дал! И не только повод.

Волдеморт появился, когда Сириус начал впадать в состояние, похожее на депрессию. Ну, как себе это представлял Сириус: за день он не сделал ни единой попытки выглянуть в окно, зато написал целый стих, почти оду тайной страсти, безудержному томлению и неясным желаниям. Во всяком случае, рифма «любовь-кровь» и «минет-обед» вышла очень художественной.

— Что же мне с тобой делать, Сириус Блэк?

Дурацкий вопрос! Будто такой задают пленникам. Ну, не убивать же теперь? Какой тогда вообще был смысл запирать в дурацком подвале? Просто помучить? А Круциатус на что?

— Отправьте меня назад, — поморщился Сириус. — И дело с концом.

— Назад, говоришь?

— А почему нет? Разве не интересно, куда меня вынесет в следующий раз? А ведь о вас говорили как об исследователе...

— Совершенно не интересно.

Вопреки своим же словам, Волдеморт поймал взгляд Сириуса и беззастенчиво принялся копаться в его мозгах. Отвратительное чувство! Азкабан — дом на Гриммо — Министерство магии — Отдел Тайн — Арка Смерти — Больничное крыло. И так до бесконечности. Когда голова Сириуса уже была готова взорваться, Волдеморт отступил.

— Что скрывает Завеса Арки?

— Ничего особенного... вроде как портал.

— Почему у тебя не осталось никаких воспоминаний о пребывании там?

А вот это уже был сюрприз. Сириус отлично помнил усеянную звёздами бесконечность.

— Всё произошло слишком быстро. Раз — и всё!

— Ты должен что-то помнить, — Волдеморт принялся постукивать палочкой по ладони, высекая изумрудно-зелёные искры. — Должен.

Он ушёл, не прощаясь. Не то чтобы Сириус ждал соблюдения этикета, но всё равно было неприятно. Подумаешь, Лорд Судеб! Или как он там себя называет? Самый обычный человек, даже любопытный. Бояться его Сириус точно не собирался, как и пытаться услужить, предугадывая желания. В конце концов, вполне могло статься, что так выглядит смерть. А что? По-настоящему Сириус продолжает падать в Арку, а происходящее всего-навсего плод его фантазий... Удара о стену хватило, чтобы понять, что фантазии у Сириуса что надо — очень реалистичные. Сны, кстати, тоже. 

Чтобы как-то упорядочить мысли, Сириус решил вести отсчёт дням, для чего стал делать отметки на ножке кровати. Разумеется, несколько раз он забывал об этих отметках, поэтому, вспоминая, выцарапывал сразу несколько. С другой стороны, такая щедрость должна была компенсировать подсчёт дней до начала ведения учёта. Долохов появился на сорок второй отметке, когда за окном окончательно стемнело.

— Руки вперёд.

— Зачем? — Сириус завёл руки за спину.

— Инкарцеро! Какой ты предсказуемый.

— Просто мне так больше нравится. Остаётся небольшая загадка: а что я там делаю руками?

— Болтун.

— Зато с фантазией.

Как Сириус и предполагал, Долохов привёл его к Волдеморту, только почему-то не в комнату, а на улицу. Рядом со своим Повелителем уже крутился Малфой. Ну-ну! Именно так и выглядел Империус, о котором Люциус потом будет слагать легенды. Вот же скользкий гад! Волдеморт не удостоил Сириуса даже взгляда, обратившись к Долохову:

— Антонин, ты знаешь, что делать.

И тот знал! Аппарация вынесла их прямо к телефонной будке, которая вела в Министерство. Сердце Сириуса забилось чуть быстрее, когда он услышал, что целью визита Долохов назвал посещение Отдела Тайн. Неужели Лорд решил выпихнуть Сириуса в Арку Смерти? Или у него был другой план? Мысль сбежать была отброшена после того, как Долохов привязал Сириуса к себе магической верёвкой. Ну, допустим — а что дальше?

А дальше появился Волдеморт с Малфоем, и пришлось очень быстро за ними идти. Прямиком в комнату с Аркой. Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт! Арка Смерти всё так же стояла на постаменте, а её Завеса слегка колыхалась, словно от порывов ветра. Сириусу стало не по себе: как-то всё слишком стремительно выходило. Да и про Арку он блефовал, чтобы потянуть время. Кто ж знал, что Волдеморт шуток не понимает?

— Антонин, Люциус, останьтесь снаружи и проследите, чтобы нам никто не помешал.

Сириус поморщился:

— Всё-таки эксперимент?

— Про меня не зря говорят как об исследователе, — улыбка Волдеморта была столь же холодной, как и его взгляд. — Подойди ближе. 

Сириус остановился у подножия пьедестала, жалея, что у него связаны руки. А ведь он мог бы задумчиво погладить колонну Арки, производя впечатление очень хладнокровного человека. И очень стойкого. Типа античного героя или Индианы Джонса. Чтобы Волдеморт понял, что у него не вся власть...

— Погоди!

— Как скажете.

Волдеморт легко поднялся по ступеням, останавливаясь у Завесы. Он явно слышал доносящиеся из-за неё голоса, отчего морщил лоб и едва заметно шевелил губами. Впрочем, наверное, он просто шептал всякие распознающие чары — зря, что ли, с его палочки то и дело срывались серебристые искры. Наконец Волдеморт принялся оглаживать барельефы колонн Арки, пытаясь разобрать рисунок.

— Грандиозно! — прошептал он, прикусывая губу.

Волдеморт отпустил колонну и поднял взгляд, читая странную надпись на своде Арки. Сириус понял, что настал его звёздный час. В конце концов, всё имело свою цену, а избавить мир от убийцы своего лучшего друга и спасти от войны кучу народа дорогого стоило! Именно поэтому Сириус обернулся Бродягой и бросился на Волдеморта, толкая его за Завесу.

Возможно, Волдеморт и был исследователем, но каким-то ненастоящим. Он отчаянно цеплялся за колонны Арки, только бы не стать участником эксперимента по перемещению в пространстве и времени. Сириус, наоборот, очень старался подтолкнуть его к научному подвигу, рыча и пытаясь укусить за пальцы. Ему казалось, что Арка, как голодный зверь, уже вцепилась в добычу и пытается заполучить её себе. С чего ещё бы Волдеморт стал так отчаянно цепляться сначала за ступени, а потом и за запутавшегося в Завесе Сириуса?

Когда стало понятно, что Лорд Судеб может сгинуть один, Сириус принялся отчаянно сопротивляться попыткам утянуть себя в ту дурацкую бесконечность. Хотя бы потому, что он там уже был, а здесь его ждала масса дел. Интересных, на минуточку, и очень важных. Именно поэтому, когда Завеса всё же оторвалась, он зубами вцепился в колонну и сделал отчаянный рывок на свободу. Потому что очень хотел жить! Потому что свобода того стоила!

Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило, а потом по ступеням покатилась палочка Волдеморта, а сам он исчез... кажется... Сириус из последних сил подтянулся и ощутил ту самую свободу, о которой мечтал. Арка его отпустила! Но расслабляться не стоило, и, путаясь в дурацкой тряпке, Сириус пополз из смертоносный объятий — сначала по ступеням, а потом ещё дальше. Почему-то никак не получалось вернуть себе человеческий облик, и когда отчаяние бесконечных попыток стало превращаться в ужас, Сириус сначала уткнулся мордой в палочку Волдеморта, а потом уже, теряя сознание, и вовсе её перекусил.

***

Сириус не спешил открывать глаза. Он прекрасно помнил, что в очередной раз облажался, и вместо того, чтобы, захватив палочку Волдеморта, вырваться из Отдела Тайн на свободу, позорно спёкся. Радовало лишь то, что он вроде бы снова был человеком. И лежал на кровати, будто о нём кто-то позаботился. Будто о нём было кому позаботиться. Будто всё закончилось хорошо.

— Вы очнулись, Повелитель? Целитель Фемиус оставил это зелье...

— К чёрту зелье! — Сириус открыл глаза, недоумённо разглядывая Долохова, почтительно протягивающего ему какую-то склянку. — Антонин?

— К вашим услугам, Повелитель.

— Что случилось? Что вообще происходит?!

— В Отделе Тайн, очевидно, произошёл несчастный случай. Всплеск магии был такой силы, что в Зале Времени остановились все часы и перестали работать хроновороты. Мы едва успели унести ноги. Ну и вас, Повелитель. Люциусу пришлось сильно постараться, чтобы нас не связали с этим инцидентом.

— Он довольно изворотлив.

— Исключительно в интересах дела. 

— Больше там ничего не было?

— Та тряпка, Повелитель... которая, похоже, спасла вас от выброса, — Долохов замялся.

— Что с ней?

— Пришлось отдать гоблинам.

— Отдать?

— Отдать... или продать... Мы подумали, что тысяча галеонов и Элексир жизни — неплохая цена за почти истлевшую тряпку, — Долохов сглотнул и опустил голову. — Если мы ошиблись, то готовы понести наказание.

— Малфой! — догадался Сириус.

Долохов склонил голову ещё ниже:

— Элексир жизни вернул вас, Повелитель. Это — бесценно.

Сириус никогда не сомневался в предприимчивости Малфоя, но чтобы настолько! И ведь наверняка что-то оставил себе... хотя чёрт бы с ним! Больше всего Сириуса сейчас волновало непонятное почтение Долохова, как и то, что тот принимает его за Волдеморта. Разумеется, это гораздо лучше Круциатуса, но хотелось бы знать какого хера. И как долго продлится — Долохов ведь может и шкуру спустить, когда поймёт свою ошибку.

— Давай своё зелье, Антонин, — Сириус бросил быстрый взгляд на мелькнувшую в рукаве палочку. — И оставь меня одного. Я должен отдохнуть.

Ни хрена Сириус был не должен! Он быстро выпил зелье и с трудом поднялся с кровати, направляясь к зеркалу, висящему над комодом. Комната была совершенно незнакома, но такие мелочи пусть бы смущали кого-то другого. Сириус качнулся, цепляясь за угол комода, и потрясённо уставился на собственное отражение. Вернее, уже ни фига не собственное: из зеркала на него пялился Волдеморт. Лорд Волдеморт. Лорд Судеб. Без штанов, в одном исподнем. Блядь! Ну почему именно так-то?! Чёртова бабочка. Домахалась!

Когда первый шок прошёл, Сириус немного приободрился. Разве не этого он хотел? Пусть и немного не так, но, во-первых, никто не придёт убивать Джеймса и Лили, а это уже ого-го какое достижение! Во-вторых, теперь можно не просто прекратить войну, но и прославиться великим реформатором. А что? Судебную систему точно надо менять. Ха! И Снейпу можно помочь с работой, и Краучу, да и Рега вытянуть из-под влияния маменьки... Сириус мечтательно улыбнулся и поспешил в кровать. Он ещё покажет этому миру, а пока надо восстановить силы.

Выдавать себя за Тёмного Лорда оказалось совсем несложно, хотя, конечно, Беллатрикс изрядно испытывала терпение своими инициативами. Чтобы не проколоться раньше времени, пришлось вспомнить риторику маменьки, но сообщить о незначительной смене курса. Сириус поручил всем своим вассалам любой ценой найти работу в Министерстве магии и начать готовиться к решительным действиям. Вечер пятницы он объявил отчётным и, ласково улыбаясь, пообещал сделать незабываемым. Процесс пошёл!

~~Дорогой Дамблдор~~

~~Альбус~~

~~Дамблдор~~... 

Сириус не думал, что назначить встречу Дамблдору окажется так непросто. Он испортил уже не меньше десятка листов пергамента, но всё никак не мог понять, с чего начать. Наконец его озарило, и послушное воле перо проворно начало выводить:

«Обстоятельства сложились так, что лишь наша встреча может изменить весь ход истории. Если вы готовы к переменам, будьте на западной окраине Хогсмида в субботу в 10.00 утра. Лорд Волдеморт».

Сириус полюбовался запиской, которая выглядела очень солидно, особенно после того, как он запечатал её зелёным сургучом и перстнем оставил загадочный оттиск: вписанный в треугольник круг, разделённый пополам. Чёрный филин вернулся с ответом через два часа. На этом же пергаменте теперь красовалась короткая приписка: «Буду. А.Д.» Кто бы сомневался!

Оставалось только в очередной раз порадоваться тому, как удобно быть Тёмным Лордом — ни перед кем не надо отчитываться, а можно просто делать то, что придёт в голову. Потрясающая свобода. В субботу утром Сириус аппарировал в Хогсмид и принялся прогуливаться по его западной окраине. Дурацкое занятие, конечно, но цель оправдывала эти неудобства. Весеннее солнце уже ощутимо припекало, и Сириус уселся на тёплый камень, подставляя спину горячим лучам. Наверное, он чересчур размяк, потому что пропустил короткое:

— Ступефай!

Сириус и помыслить не мог, что кому-то придёт в голову нападать на Тёмного Лорда со спины. Даже Дамблдору. Особенно Дамблдору. А тот вышел из тени и теперь возвышался над ним, угрожающе направляя палочку.

— Здравствуй, Том. Мне тоже кажется, что наша встреча может изменить ход истории. И я готов к переменам. Я несколько раз мог тебя убить, но ты сильно удивил меня, не только явившись на встречу в одиночестве, но ещё и будучи таким беспечным. Только поэтому я решил дать тебе возможность высказаться. Сначала.

Прозвучало немного угрожающе, и если бы Сириус не знал Дамблдора, то мог бы испугаться. Но он знал. Хотя и слегка удивился тому, что Дамблдор, прежде чем отменить свой Ступефай, связал его магическими наручниками.

— Альбус, это же я! — Сириус поиграл бровями.

— Том?

— Да нет же! Я Сириус. Сириус Блэк... ну, тот, который из будущего. Ну, вы помните бабочку, мой факультатив по Защите, дуэльный клуб?

— Сириус?

— Ну да же! Я не просто пропал — меня Долохов захватил в плен, но я их всех сделал! 

Дамблдор неверяще уставился на Сириуса и, наощупь отыскав за спиной камень, уселся, явно готовый к интересным историям.

— Я вытолкал Волдеморта в Арку Смерти, но почему-то стал, как он. Но это всё ещё я. Точно. И никто ничего не заметил, представляете?! Я дал всем задания, а они кинулись исполнять. Даже Беллатрикс! Вы скучали по мне?

Дамблдор снял очки и задумчиво начал протирать стёкла полой мантии. Наверное, это был добрый знак. Сириус решил, что пришло время поинтересоваться:

— А у вас какие новости? Младший Сириус ничего не учудил? А то он мог... знаете, в последнее время он был немного нестабилен... ну, как бы помягче сказать? Он обнаружил, что его интерес к Снейпу носит совсем не враждебный характер. А ещё я им дал научный проект. Рег что-то нашёл, и я собирался...

— Что ты говорил о Снейпе в нашу встречу после твоего появления в этом времени?

— Что он малолетний пиздюк и вырос в знатного мерзавца. Но это наш мерзавец. Ордена Феникса в смысле.

— Хорошо, — Дамблдор водрузил очки на нос и прищурился, пристально разглядывая Сириуса. — Регулус нашёл информацию о хоркруксах, и его домовик подтвердил одну интересную теорию.

— Отлично, — Сириус почесал нос о плечо и улыбнулся. — В прошлый раз Рег пропал после чтения этой книги, значит, это должно быть важно.

Дамблдор потёр лоб и, покачав головой, взмахнул палочкой, освобождая Сириуса. А ещё он подвинулся, как бы предлагая сесть рядом, чем Сириус не преминул воспользоваться. Он почесал шею и довольно усмехнулся:

— А спорим, ваша бабочка сдохла?

— Похоже на то, — улыбнулся Дамблдор. — И что ты собираешься со всем этим делать?

— Ну, для начала я решил захватить Министерство и провести судебную реформу.

— А потом?

— Ещё не знаю. Вот и пришёл посоветоваться. Ну, как бы у вас опыта побольше, и все дела.

— И все дела, — эхом отозвался Дамблдор.

— Ну и вот, — подытожил Сириус, — мне кажется, что у нас всё получится. Этому обществу нужны реформы. Ну и любовь, а не война. Отличный выход!

И Дамблдор, наверное, впервые в жизни согласился с Сириусом. Он пригласил его в замок, чтобы обсудить детали совместной работы, и снова стал казаться безобидным стариком, которому и в голову не придёт начинать разговор с оглушающего заклятья. Весна уже вовсю хозяйничала в Запретном лесу, украсив деревья зелёной дымкой, и этот особый настрой чутко уловили все обитатели Хогвартса, покинув стены замка и разбредаясь кто куда. Именно поэтому Сириус ничуть не удивился, заметив на опушке леса чёрную мантию Снейпа, а приглядевшись, увидел рядом и Сириуса-младшего. Будто они обсуждали что-то важное, потому что Снейп скрестил руки на груди, а Сириус отчаянно жестикулировал. Будто они договорились, потому что вдруг Сириус-младший прижал Снейпа к дереву, и они начали целоваться. Будто так оно и надо!

— Люблю весну, — мечтательно улыбнулся Дамблдор. — Почему-то весной лучше верится, что всё будет хорошо.

— Да куда оно денется?! Обязательно будет. У всех.

И в этом Сириус точно не сомневался.


End file.
